Myrtenaster/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Weiss old concept full portrait.png|Early artwork of Weiss, showing Myrtenaster with more prominant gun features. Official Designs Myrtenaster_Mechanics.png|Mechanics of Myrtenaster myrtenaster open.png|Myrtenaster opened, exposing the Dust vials in the revolver. Img character02 2.png|Myrtenaster's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg_character02.png|Weiss' official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00004.png Vol1op storyboard 00005.png Twitter Sword.png|Myrtenaster in the model stage Myrt1.png|Myrtenaster and Dust Myrtenaster.jpg|Early drawing of Myrtenaster, before Dust was color coded Manga Cover Manga 4 Cover.jpg Chapters Manga 3 Weiss's past.jpg Manga 3 Myrtenaster.jpg Manga 3 Giant Armor.jpg Manga 3 Weiss' Glyphs.jpg Manga 4 Myrtenaster 2.jpg Manga 4 Weiss defeats the Giant Armor.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer_1893.png|Weiss immediately before the fight, Myrtenaster can be seen sheathed. 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss using her Glyph 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Green 2.png|Weiss with Myrtenaster. 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White Volume 2 Trailer V2t 45.png|Team RWBY, prepared for battle Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1464.png|Weiss wielding Myrtenaster in the Vytal Festival Tournament Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 17.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Episode 1 Chibi 01 00009.png Chibi 01 00017.png Chibi 01 00018.png Chibi 01 00019.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY, which shows Myrtenaster. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Weiss, wielding Myrtenaster with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon, holding Myrtenaster at her hip. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_04122.png|Prepare to battle. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Myrtenaster glows red with the fire Dust. Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_18721.png|Weiss casting Glyphs The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_02322.png|Myrtenaster lying on the ground. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01537.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01699.png Painting the Town... V2_04_00059.png|Weiss makes the Atlesian Paladin-290 slip off the bridge. v2e4 myrtenaster.png|Preparing to use Freezer Burn. V2_04_00065.png|Destroying the Atlesian Paladin's movement sensors. V2e4 myrtenaster glow.png|Myrtenaster glows yellow, just before Weiss casts the haste glyph on Blake. V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Myrtenaster is propped up against the wall with the suitcases and backpacks. Search and Destroy V2 09 00027.png|This needs a double face palm. V2 09 00040.png|About to strike some Beowolves. V2 09 00051.png V2 09 00053.png|Stabbing a Beowolf. No Brakes V2 11 00024.png V2 11 00025.png| V2 11 00044.png|En garde! V2 11 00051.png|Shields up! Breach V2 12 00009.png| V2 12 00021.png|The pointy end goes here. V2 12 00022.png|Weiss creates a giant ice sword Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00023.png Vol3op 28.png Round One V3e1 25.png V3e1 26.png V3e1 28.png V3e1 49.png Lessons Learned V3_0400081.png V3_0400082.png V3_0400084.png V3_0400087.png V3_0400088.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00046.png V3e5 00048.png V3e5 00061.png V3e5 00063.png V3e5 00072.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00110.png V3 10 00125.png V3 10 00129.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00032.png|A copy of Myrtenaster V3 11 00095.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00067.png Category:Myrtenaster images Category:Image Gallery